


A New Kind of Partner

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hikari and Miyako have a particularly special kind of secret meeting, through it they get to experience something entirely new.





	A New Kind of Partner

**Author's Note:**

> For Digimon Femslash Month, the theme of the day being "Married". I'm not sure exactly where in the story's plot this would take place, but probably in between the introduction of Arukenimon and the finale. I wanted to explore the possibility of matrimony in the digital world and why something like that would hold any power at all. By the way, that one character, he's exactly who you think he is. I'm kind of tempted to do a sequel, but we'll see. For now, enjoy!

    The same static filled her ears when she exited the portal and rolled into the dirt.  Hikari stood and wiped the dirt and grass from her usual pink and yellow outfit, before surveying the area.  It was night time back home and in the digital world.  Hikari bit her lip, it was agreed upon by everyone in the group that traveling at this hour was a big no-no.  It was too easy for the enemy to hide in the dark, and if something happened that would leave one trapped or indisposed; how would one be able to get back home in time before parents would start to notice their kid wasn’t in bed?  But this was special, this was planned, and doing it at night was the only way to have it done without the others finding out.  Gatomon trotted up beside Hikari and waited with large, curious eyes.  Hikari took out her D-Terminal and began typing away, the entire time she could feel her heart practically drumming against her ribs.  Was she really doing this?  Were they both really doing this?  What if it was a joke?  But…  Miyako wouldn’t joke about something like this… would she?  No, stop that, stop that thinking right this instant.  Hikari shook her head to clear her thoughts, her hands were shaking so erratically that Gatomon couldn’t keep her concern bottled up.

    “Hikari-“  Gatomon started, she jumped back when the girl jumped, dropped her D-Terminal, fumbled for it in the air, and caught it.  “Hikari, are you going to be okay?”  Gatomon asked.  Hikari put the D-Terminal to her chest, took a deep breath, and sank to her knees.  She was almost at eye-level with her digimon now.  Gatomon put a gloved paw to the girl’s shoulder and took a few deep breaths with her.  After Hikari’s shakes were under control she looked to her friend again and smiled.

    “Yeah, I think I’ll be fine…  I’m just so…”  Hikari’s answer slowly went down in volume until it was a mumble.  “I’m just nervous.”  She opened her D-Terminal again and finished her message.

    We’re in the Digi-World, we’re on our way.

    She paused for a moment before hitting “send”.  It wasn’t too late to turn back.  She could erase it, pretend that she mixed up the date, or she could erase it and write an “I’m sorry I got caught” or an “I’m sorry I can’t do this”.  But how could she face Miyako the next morning?  What kind of a friend would even do that?  She blinked back a few clouds in her eyes, no, this isn’t the time to get emotional.  She held her breath and hit the “send” button, she then closed her D-Terminal and put it away without a second thought.  She stood up, dusted herself off, and began marching towards the meeting spot.  She was doing this, no turning back now.  Gatomon was still a little on edge, she could feel Hikari’s anxiety without even having to look at the girl’s body language.  Gatomon was aware of the plans and she was absolutely on board with it.  The only thing that made her uneasy was that it had to be done in secret like this, skulking about and going behind peoples’ backs, it brought up bad memories from when she worked with the virus digimon that worked under Myotismon.  They reached a break in the woods and came across a rocky cliff face, they traveled west for a few yards to find the mouth of a deep cave, the inside illuminated by a few string holiday lights.

    “Hikari-“ Gatomon started again, this time Hikari’s jump wasn’t quite as dramatic.  The girl stopped and looked to her digimon with concerned eyes.

    “What is it?”  The girl asked, a small bit of urgency managed to creep in her question.  Gatomon kicked the dust with a hind-paw before asking.

    “Why do you have to do it like this?  Isn’t this dishonest to the others?  We’re a team, and a team is open about their feelings.”  Gatomon stumbled her words as she expressed her concerns to the girl.  Hikari hugged her arms and leaned against the cliff face, she paused for a few minutes to try and find the right words to answer back.

    “Listen, Gatomon…  Sometimes…  Even team members have to keep secrets from each other.  It really hurts that…  I really do want to let Takeru and Daisuke know how I…  Well, I wish I could be honest with them.  But the problem is that nobody knows except you and Miyako and Hawkmon.  Not even Taichi or my parents know.  And it hurts…”  Hikari paused to take a breath, her voice was starting to waver.  When she was calm enough, she continued.  “It hurts when you find things out about yourself that you know will cause…  Discourse among the ones you love.”  Hikari’s eyes were trailing the grass, they eventually went back up to meet Gatomon’s large green eyes.  “I want to tell them, I plan on telling them…  We…  Plan on telling them, but not now.”  Hikari looked back to Gatomon, her brown eyes pleading.  Gatomon sighed and crossed her arms.

    “Okay,” the digimon said “tell them when you’re comfortable.”  She uncrossed her arms and held one out.  “But you know they won’t think any less of you.  They’re your friends, and your family, and we love you as you are.  Okay?”  Hikari could help herself, a few tears managed to escape from her and she sunk to her knees to hug her digimon partner.  “It’ll be okay.”  Gatomon whispered as they embraced, Hikari nodded.  They held onto each other a bit longer before starting on their journey again.  Thankfully the inside of the cliff wasn’t being used as a shelter for any rogue digimon at the time and they easily passed through without any trouble.  Hikari’s anxiety came back after they were at the halfway point.  The cave started out as a long, winding tunnel that opened up into a larger chamber about half a mile in.  When they spotted the opening, Hikari stopped, Gatomon stopped with her and blinked.  She noticed the girl trembling and held out a hand.  Hikari took it, smiling a silent thank you as they finished the walk.  

    The cave opened into a beautiful indoor garden.  It was a beautiful replica of a traditional Japanese garden that the royal families would have long ago.  A large waterfall ran a small mill and filled a beautiful lake filled with lily pads and tall grasses, lotus blossoms were in full bloom and seemed to almost glow in the hanging electric lanterns that hung from the stalactites above.  A wooden bridge stretched over the pond and connected to a small island that held a gazebo and a small cherry blossom tree.  Various Floramon and Deramon could be seen tending to the plants.  Long ago it was decided among the local digimon that this should be a public area and tended to by the inhabitants for everyone to enjoy; so everyone did their fair share of the labor and the garden’s health and beauty was the result of their efforts.  Hikari still caught herself staring at the gardens, the various flowers and trees that seemed to glow in the lantern light, the beautiful walkways, the calming sound of the running water; she closed her eyes and let herself take another deep breath.  In a few minutes she felt her heartbeat slow to a healthy level.  Still holding Gatomon’s hand, the two began walking along the bridge.  Hikari’s eyes fell upon the island, then upon the three figures that were waiting underneath the cherry blossom tree.  

    The first, and smallest, was Hawkmon.  A waist high red and white birdlike digimon, who carried a nervous but happy grin.  Next to him was his human-partner, the sight of her made Hikari’s heart begin to thump at a faster rate again.  Miyako was in her usual attire when entering the digital world, she was sitting in the grass when she caught sight of Hikari and Gatomon entering the garden.  Upon seeing the two her face began to beam with happiness, she jumped to her feet and almost ran onto the bridge to meet them halfway, but Hawkmon extended a hand and grounded her emotions again.  Miyako merely smiled warmly to the other girl through foggy glasses until they were all under the shade.  It took everything out of Hikari to not embrace the other girl then and there, with deep breaths she managed to keep herself still.  

    Now that they were all together, Hikari was able to greet the third figure that was waiting with Miyako and Hawkmon.  Up until then, the mega level digimon was spread out on his side underneath the cherry blossom tree.  Once he knew everyone in the party had arrived, he hoisted himself onto all four paws and stretched.  His enormous body appeared to be half organic and half machine; his anatomy was unmistakably feline, with a torso that seemed to be almost covered with metal plates.  A silvery mane lay flat over his chest, clashing against the bronze of his metal legs and helmet.  He swung his massive head around to face the group, careful not to accidentally knock anything with his two foot long tusks, and chose to sit on a flat stone just on the edge of the gazebo and his prior bed.  Miyako motioned for Hikari to follow her, holding hands, the two stepped into the gazebo.  Gatomon and Hawkmon followed.

    “So we’re all here?”  Growled the digimon, steel colored eyes surveying the four.  Hikari, Miyako, Gatomon and Hawkmon all nodded.  The Mega digimon chuffed and gently clawed its stone seat.  “Good, everyone is punctual, that’s a good omen to these things.”  Hikari took a step forward and bowed her head.

    “Thank you so much for your time and participation, from both of us.”  Miyako stepped in line and bowed with Hikari.  The digimon bowed his head in mutual respect.

    “Think nothing of it, little ones, I have participated in these rituals with other digimon in the past.  I am known as Dinotigermon, I reside in this garden and in return for the shelter and comfort I both guard this sacred little area and provide the service of, well…”  The large digimon chuffed a small chuckle rather than finish his sentence.  “Now then, might I have the names of the two parties that will be joining on this beautiful night?”  Miyako stepped forward.

    “Miyako Inoue, my partner digimon is Hawkmon.”  Hikari stepped forward.

    “Hikari Yagami, my partner digimon is Gatomon.”  Dinotigermon nodded, the slightest grin could be seen under his bronze helmet.  He sat up in a regal pose and said in his most formal of voices.

    “Miyako, Hikari, please join hands.”  The two girls faced each other and linked hands.  Hikari was so glad that they were both wearing gloves, otherwise Miyako would notice her sweaty palms.  Her heart continued to pound as she looked into the equally nervous eyes of Miyako.  Was she trembling too?  Usually Miyako was more likely to jump at the thought of crazy stunts like this without a second thought.  Dinotigermon nodded and cleared his throat.  “We are here to join these two chosen children.  They will be recognized in their digital code as bonded souls; sworn to protect, support, and love one another as equals.  They will share equal amounts of digital code and data between them.”  The digimon flexed his forepaws on his stone perch, his claws began to glow in a dim white light.  “I believe you two have written your own vows, you may recite them now.”  The digimon closed his eyes as he began to meditate, draw in energy from his surroundings.  Miyako excitedly took the first opportunity.

    “Hikari Yagami, when we first met I wasn’t sure about the possibility of us becoming friends, our personalities are so different.  In a way, I was always jealous of how you could plan ahead and remember to take a step back before jumping with the first idea that came to you.  I love that so much about you.  I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you’re safe.”  Miyako’s voice began to waver.  She closed her eyes and took a breath to regain herself, smiling all the way.  She locked eyes with Hikari again before finishing her vows.  "If you hear the voice of the darkness, I’ll scream! If the darkness is swallowing you, I’ll grab your hands and bring you back.  It’s not over,” Hikari felt her heart skip as she recognized those words.  “It’s only beginning for us, and I’ll be there for you every step of the way.  I promise.”  There was that warm smile again, so innocent and sincere.  It was no wonder that she inherited the digi-eggs of sincerity and love.

    Hikari knew she was going to start crying any minute now.  She almost wanted to thump Miyako for using her promise from that day.  Not even Takeru had the power to make her stand up to the darkness.  Even on the day when he followed her to that beach, all he really did was remove the control spire and allowed Gatomon to digivolve.  Miyako, on the other hand, was able to do much more than that.  She was able to snap Hikari out of her downward spiral and allow her to summon her power into that parallel universe.  She didn’t just try to protect Hikari, while making her feel useless on her own without meaning to, she showed Hikari that she actually had the power to fight all along.  That was when she was positive of her feelings, she knew full well that she was in love with this girl.  She shook her head to regain her composure, it was her turn now.

    “M-Miyako Inoue, I wasn’t sure about our friendship either when we first met.  I was always intimidated by your bravery and eagerness to join in the battles to protect the digital world.  You truly seemed like the perfect candidate for a chosen child.  And I feel so honored and blessed to be on the same team as you.  You inspired me through your victories and mistakes to keep moving forward and try again, you continue to inspire me today…”  Hikari took a deep breath, she just had to keep back the tears for a little while longer.  She gave Miyako a smile as she continued.  “When you promised me that you would always be there for me, when we were trapped in the dark ocean, I had never felt more alive, enthroned and loved.  I am not only proud to call you my jogress partner, friend and fellow chosen child, but I will be so honored to call you my partner.  I know there’s nothing we can’t do when we’re together, and I promise to keep you safe and happy.”  Miyako seemed to be trembling when Hikari finished, were those tears welling up in her eyes as well?

    Dinotigermon nodded and opened his eyes from their meditation, they now glowed a bright white.  “The vows have been made, and a bond will be built.”  The mega level digimon leaned back on his haunches and raised his forepaws to rest on the shoulders of the two girls.  “Dear ones, I will now link the data that makes up your physical forms here in the digital world.”  The mega level turned to look at the smaller forms of Gatomon and Hawkmon.  “If there is any who object to this union, you may speak now or never.”  The two looked to each other, nodded then turned back to the mega level.

    “If this bond means they can be happy, then we have no objection.”  Said Hawkmon.

    “As jogress partnered digimon, we felt the love between these two when we first DNA-Digivolved.  If true love exists at all, it’s between our girls.”  Piped in Gatomon.  Hikari and Miyako looked to their partner digimon, silently thanking them.  They locked eyes with each other again before a blinding flash of light overtook their vision.  Hikari felt a wash of new emotions overtake her, fear, faith, boldness, sorrow, adoration, she couldn’t take the sensory overload and immediately slapped her hands to her temples.  It was all too much!  The world was too bright and spinning so fast, all she could do was curl into a tiny ball and pray it would slow down.

    Then she heard someone call her name.  She tilted her head up to search for the voice, there, off in the distance and traveling just as fast.  It was Miyako, at least it felt like Miyako.  Hikari looked down and noticed that they both were stripped of their physical appearance.  Hikari’s body was a white hologram, it bore no physical features aside from a vague humanoid shape, a faint orb of pink light hovered over the space where her heart would be.  Hikari’s back thudded against a wall of zeros and ones, perfect.  She braced her feet, aimed for the other floating figure, and shot forward.  As she sailed, the other figure turned to face her.  It was no doubt Miyako, even without her familiar face or her beautiful lavender hair, Hikari could just tell it was her.  It also helped to notice that two small orbs, one red and one green, flickered in the figure’s chest.  Miyako held her arms open as Hikari drew nearer.  When they embraced, Hikari felt a jolt, then blinked a few times to find herself back in the gazebo.  The two girls were on their knees now, still holding hands, their partner digimon were standing next to them.

    Dinotigermon was still in his perch, a new twinkle graced one of his eyes as he surveyed the four.  “It is done,” he said in a softer tone.  “You are now partners to each other as much as you are partners with your digimon.  You can now share your power and strength among each other, this comes with other details that… I think would be best you find out together.  I give you my congratulations, little ones, and I wish you long and happy lives.”  The great digimon bowed his head low to the two girls, still holding hands.  When he lifted his head up he added in “Oh, and I think you humans have a saying.  ‘You may now kiss the bride’.”  The digimon winked.  The two leaned in and gave a short and soft kiss.  When they broke away, that was it.

    “Hikari, what are you crying for?”  Miyako teased, she pulled her glasses off to wipe her face with a gloved hand.  Hikari giggled and wiped her own face.

    “I’m just so, so happy.”  Hikari squeaked.  “Miyako…”  The girl in pink leaned in and embraced her friend, her partner, and sighed.  She could feel two heartbeats thumping almost in perfect rhythm.  Miyako rested her arms around the girl and chuckled.

    “Same here.”  Miyako whispered.  

    “I love you, Miyako.”

    “I love you, Hikari.”

    The girls pulled away to share another kiss, this one slightly longer and more passionate.  

    Gatomon stepped forward and shook her head.  “Now now you lovebirds, why not save it for that thing called a honeymoon?”  The girls instantly pulled away, their faces simultaneously turning a very bright read.  Miyako almost asked Hikari where Gatomon learned what a honeymoon was before Hawkmon fluttered over.

    “Why not end this celebration with a peaceful night flight over the area before we tuck ourselves in?  It’s getting awfully late, you know.”  Hikari looked to her D-3, it was well into the morning.  Suddenly she felt so thankful that they didn’t plan this on a school night.  The two got to their feet and bowed once more to Dinotigermon.

    “Thank you so much for doing this for us.”  The two girls said.  The mega level digimon waved a paw.

    “Think nothing of it, children.  It’s the least I could do for you, you children have done so much for our world and have risked your lives countless times to save us.  Come visit me again any time, you and your friends are always welcome here.”  Dinotigermon bowed in return.  The girls turned, holding hands, and stepped out from under the gazebo.  They were about halfway over the bridge when the mega level called out.  “Miss Hikari,” he said.  Hikari turned to look at him curiously, he chuckled.  “If you ever run across that big oaf, Ogremon, tell him I’d love to spar with him again.  He’ll know.”  The mega level winked at the girl before plodding over to his napping spot under the cherry blossom tree.  Hikari’s brow furrowed as she turned around.

    “What was that about?”  Asked Miyako.

    “I’m not sure,” answered Hikari.  “Apparently he remembers Ogremon, but I don’t remember him talking about a sparring partner…”

    “Maybe it was before you joined the team?  I’m sure Takeru would know.”  Miyako said with a grin.  

    Hikari smiled.  “Yeah, we should bring the others here anyway.  I think they’d love it!”

    Miyako nodded as they stepped off of the bridge and into the tunnel leading out.  “Definitely, even Daisuke would probably be able to relax in here!”  Hikari laughed at the comment.

    When they exited the mouth of the cave, Hawkmon digivolved into Aquilamon and gave the girls a beautiful flight around the area.  Then they sat for a bit in a peaceful little clearing.  They discussed on when and where they should tell the group about what they just did.  Daisuke would probably get over it after a spell, he always had that power to bounce back.  Takeru would probably linger on it for a while, but he had to get over it sooner or later.  Hikari wasn’t some fragile little thing for him to protect any more.  What she didn’t look forward the most was to how her brother was going to react.    Taichi was more bull headed than either of them, and doing something as sudden as this was going to rile him.  But at his heart, she knew he respected her decisions.  In a few weeks, she and Miyako would bring them to the garden and tell them what happened.  It wouldn’t be pretty, but they were a team after all.  A team is honest with each other.  And she knew they wouldn’t turn her or Miyako away.  They kissed one more time in another clearing before parting ways to find separate gates to travel back home to.

    “I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Miyako “think you can manage without me?”  She ran a thumb down Hikari’s jawline, taking in every little detail in the moonlight.  Hikari giggled.

    “I think I’ll be fine, I’ll have you after all.”  Hikari responded.  Miyako’s smile grew.  They hugged once more and held it for a few minutes.  It was hard to pull away from each other, Hikari could swear that she could feel a physical strain in her body when they mounted Aquilamon and Nefertimon.  Maybe it was a side effect to the bonding.  Hikari shook her head to clear her mind, it can’t be helped now.  They locked eyes one more time, silently whispering “see you tomorrow”, and took off in different directions into the night.


End file.
